The present invention relates to lifting elements for large crane mats. These mats are typically used in construction sites that require heavy lifting, crane support stabilization, temporary areas for installation of pipelines or bridges, and other support structures in locations where the ground requires grading and stabilization to provide a flat support surface for such equipment or activities.
Conventional industrial mats are typically 4 feet wide and utilize beams having square or rectangular cross sections of sizes between 8×8 inch to 16×16 inch that are up to 40 feet in length that are connected by joining members or carriage bolts. Typically, the beams are made of oak and preferably white oak as that material provides acceptable performance of the mats for a significant service life at a reasonable cost. Such mats are available from Quality Mat Company, Beaumont, Tex. These mats, which are often called timber mats or crane mats. There are concerns regarding the lifting and movement of such mats due to their relatively large sizes.
In the past, lifting, manipulation and placement of the mats were facilitated by exposing part of the joining member for grasping by a lifting hook of a crane or other heavy piece of equipment. While the exposure of the joining or connecting rod facilitated lifting or moving operations, it presented an issue in that workers could inadvertently step into over the open hole that was provided around the connecting rod. Also, the larger sizes of these mats require lifting elements that facilitate overhead lifting elements. Thus, other designs are needed to more easily move these large mats as well as to provide greater safety to personnel working on these mats.